


will you stay?

by lucishole



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucishole/pseuds/lucishole
Summary: lucifer checks on chloe while she's in the hospital after the poisoning, and it goes differently than he'd expected. (cuddling ensues)
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	will you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extension/fix-it based off a deleted scene from 2x13. i HIGHLY recommend watching if you haven't before reading forward (it'll just make a lot more sense)  
> use this link to watch (couldn't figure out how to embed it): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myGXuxmajx0
> 
> all mistakes are my own and i welcome any criticism you're willing to give! my twitter handle is same as on here, enjoy <3

“i know” she whispered, and she wholeheartedly meant it. still, she worried that despite all his best efforts there wouldn't be a cure. she could die here. and as he turned to leave she felt an even worse pang of fear. if this was her time, she didn't want anyone by her bedside more than her daughter and her... best friend? yes, she was sure that was true but they were also... _more_ now. or could've been. so to hell with boundaries. she wanted him with her. and he was leaving, so she spoke up. “lucifer...” she turned her head head towards him as he was halfway out of the room and waited for him to turn as well. “will you stay?” he looked.. confused and flustered. like he wasn't sure how to respond, or how to say what he wanted to.

“detective, i- i don't know how much time we have.” he was making excuses and he knew it. “and i won't sit by and do nothing.” his words seemed harsh but his voice was soft, nearly breaking. even if nothing between them was _real_ , he wouldn't say no to her. he couldn't.

“i'm not asking you to do nothing. i'm tired, lucifer. will you just..." she tried to find a reasonable solution that let her get what she wanted without asking him to abandon the efforts to help her. "...stay with me until i fall asleep?” he looked back and forth between her bed and the ground, like he was fighting with himself on what to do, but when he caught her eyes, his frown melted into resolve.

“of course.” he would do this for her, if it was what she wanted. he would sit by her bedside and perhaps hold her hand until she dozed off. he took gentle strides towards the chair on the right side of her bed, and when she recognized his purpose she realized he’d misunderstood her. she couldn't be that surprised, it wouldn't be the first time.

“no, lucifer,” she said, stopping him in his tracks at the foot of her bed. “i mean...” and she mustered up a bit of strength to motion with her head and arm to the empty space of bed to her left “...here.”

it took him a second to understand, but he did. “oh,” once again, he couldn't say no to her, not that he exactly wanted to. “alright,” he said, giving her the gentle and genuine smile she’d come to love. he’d never done this without... intimate activities coming beforehand, but he didn't seem to mind. she had that effect on him. previously foreign or off limit activities felt _safe_ when they were with chloe. so, he proceeded. he slowly moved to the left of her bedside while she turned back the other way, and he sat beside her before gently swinging his legs onto the bed as well. cautious as ever, he rolled onto his side, leaving some space between them, and placed his hand on her arm, stroking it with his thumb. it was a sweet gesture, but she wanted him to _hold_ her. so she reached out and grabbed his hand, taking it in-between hers and holding it to her stomach. she figured he’d be a bit... inexperienced. she always noticed the few seconds before he hugged her back, on the rare occasions they'd hugged. if she had to lead him a bit, she had no problem doing so. her pulling his arm left him in a bit of an awkward position, so he adjusted by bringing his hips closer to hers. they were barely touching, but if she wanted more he’d leave her to initiate it.

and she didn't. for at least about a minute. her eyes were closed, but his were not, and he studied every inch of her resting form. tracing her jawline, noting the slight red flush to her face, and the way her eyelashes rested against her cheek. he hated the idea of leaving her. this was a level of intimacy he hadn't shared with anyone before her, and he didn't want it to be over, but he knew it had to. for now though, he was content to lay with her and listen to her breathing.

when she'd pulled his hand against her stomach his warmth was comforting, and she craved more. she'd tried to be content, but it wasn't enough, and after a minute or so she gave in. she, keeping her eyes closed and simply doing what felt natural, released his hand and rolled over. he, a bit startled by her sudden movement, lifted his arm and waited for her to settle again. luckily, she had enough give in her IVs and cords that it wasn't much of an issue. seeking as much of his warmth as she could, she fit her head in the crook of his neck, and maneuvered her hand under his waistcoat, placing it on his waist with a squeeze. she wanted her legs intertwined with his but while they were under the blanket and his were over, it wouldn't work, so this would have to do. he was baffled by her new choice of position, and eventually brought his arm down to rest over her waist and back. he instinctively pulled her closer, and closer she went with no hesitation.

they were so... _close_. so _comfortable_. but it never escaped his mind that it couldn't last. they were here because she was dying. and if she- no, _when_ she got better, he knew he had to leave. even so, he allowed himself to just be. he rubbed her back and eventually brought his hand up to cradle her head, and she tucked her head farther into him. he closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat. listened to its rhythm gradually slow as her breath leveled, the telltale sign of her slipping into sleep. if he dozed off for a few minutes too while memorizing the smell of her shampoo, than that was for only him to know.


End file.
